


Tidal Wave

by nyuvalley



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, eventually they will have sex when they are no longer fools, probably a slow burn, we will see how desperate i get in writing fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuvalley/pseuds/nyuvalley
Summary: Belle Mooney, a budding musician finding herself losing her purpose. After dropping out of college and being pushed to her end at her desk job, she finds her answer in a neatly folded envelope. Starting a budding new life she finds herself drawn to the warmth of the towns doctor.Harvey has grown comfortable in the way his life is at, not realizing deep down he is craving a change of pace. A new purpose in his life outside of helping the towns people. Suddenly a new purpose in the shape of the mysterious new farmer shakes his comfortable way of life, realizing his deep desire of change.The seasons are ever changing, and with this, a tidal wave approaches Pelican Town. Who will get swept up in it?
Relationships: Harvey & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 13





	1. Spring

**Spring 2. Belle.**

_Five more minutes…….._  
Five more minutes is what kept looping in the young girl's mind like a broken record. The early sun seared a light red onto her body however she couldn’t bring herself to force her eyes open. Her alarm pierced her ears like a siren, ringing through her head to the point where she almost couldn’t keep repeating those words to herself. If she were to open up her eyes then the reality of her choices would set in. Uprooting her life out of close range from everyone she cared about would be too unbearably real. She would have to comprehend and face the loneliness that had plagued a small pit in her stomach that she couldn’t bring herself to conquer just quite yet.

However, it wasn’t like the plague infiltrating her body was new to her being. In her head looking back, it was dwelling well before her departure from Zuzu City. She had just been too cowardly to conquer this issue head on so instead…. She decided to run. Why did she always run? Where could she even pinpoint this feeling beginning in her life? Perhaps the farthest point in time she could pin it to is when she decided to drop out of college. After facing a confronting breakup and loss of her diner job, she found herself getting drunk with her roommate who regrettably pushed her hard enough to click the ‘drop out’ button on her computer. Her mother’s words occupied the deepest crevices of her mind for years now, taunting her very wellbeing.

**_“I knew you wouldn’t last long but I didn’t think it would be this soon.”_ **

In a state of panic she took the low paying desk job at Joja Corp and felt the plague chipping at her brain ever so slowly and subtly that she didn’t even notice it had been present the whole time. She never even noticed all the little parts of her slipping through her fingers. Her friends, goals, music… maybe this was to be expected? What else could she expect from this life? Giving up so early and quickly on her dreams to work the mind numbing desk job, it was to put it simply, a recipe for disaster.

It was a Friday afternoon when she was about to clock off from her desk job when her manager came over. Her heels clicking on the smooth floor sent echoes throughout the room and bounced off the walls. The sound installing fear not only in herself but the various other workers in the room, wondering who was the next victim to be beat down on. Every single time she came back to wanting to drag her legs to run away. The clicking stopped beside her desk and she dared not to look up at what misery she had dragged with her.

She was already two hours into overtime but at a corporation like this, it would always be overlooked no matter how much effort and passion she put back into the company. It hit four hours overtime when she found herself digging her nails into the thin fabric of her stockings, choking back the burning tears welling in her eyes. She felt her heart creeping up her throat, threatening to pull itself out. She hated this life. What was the purpose of this life she was living? Putting endless amounts of money into the pockets of greedy women and men she had never even met? She couldn’t bring herself to be there any longer. She couldn’t stay there anymore. She didn’t know what she was going to do, only that her arms were moving. Shoving various small items of importance from her desk into her backpack like they had a mind of their own until she felt a stinging sensation rising to the tip of her middle finger. Maybe there was a slight bit of irony, getting a paper cut on the piece of paper that was going to change her life. A small yellow envelope with now the slightest stain of blood was clutched in her right hand. She stared down, her brown eyes running over her name written in his writing. How long had it been since that day? Almost three years now? How much longer had it been since she saw his smile in person? Maybe six years?

She didn’t even remember tearing open that envelope. One of the last remnants of his memory day on her desk, words written that reflected the importance of what her life needed. There on her desk was the push she needed to put her life in a new direction and perspective. To find her meaning once more. 

She could hear her mother’s words reflecting in her mind again except this time, when she was about to hop on the bus to leave towards her new home.

_“Let me know when you want to come back okay?”_

Not if, but when. Another jab at her daughter not believing in her ability to be successful. Another instance of her not being straight with her words. However, she was determined to make this work. It was her last resort and if it didn’t work… she didn’t know what she would do. She didn’t even want to think about what she would do.

The entirety of her bus ride to the valley, her mother’s words stuck to her brain, infesting her already thought filled head no matter how hard she tried to pull them out. She tried to scroll through her instagram feed, looking at the lives of the people she was leaving behind. Despite her leaving, their days would continue on as normal. Photos of coffee, the park down the road from her apartment and various other reminders of her old life plagued her feed. She opened up her recently posted story, staring aimlessly at the smiling girl in the photo. 

_Let’s gooooo~!!!!_ Her caption read. She stood in front of her old apartment's mirror throwing a peace sign out in front of her, her light pink suitcase sitting next to her. Her yellow jumper appeared much lighter in the photo, along with the girl's face. More carefree. It was like staring at a completely different person. 

Trying to distract herself with the ambience of YouTube videos, her mother’s voice only seemed to amplify in the back of her head. It only stopped when the bus came to a high pitched halt, tyres screeching on the dirt road.

But, here she was again. Laying in the bed of her new home, the sun pinching her skin as the low hum of spring filled the room. Her eyes blinked open as she stared at the wooden ceiling. She outstretched her left arm out towards the ceiling and breathed in deeply as reality was beginning to sink in. 

Today was the first day on her deceased grandfathers farm. For some reason he left the deed to his farm to her which she was still trying to wrap her head around but, here she was. Starting the next chapter in her life to continue on his legacy. With no formal farm training outside the summers she had spent watching him as a child and teenager she was filled with an overwhelming wave of concern which she tried to reassure herself that feeling was to be expected.

“Let’s go Belle.” She breathed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut for a moment before throwing herself off the bed and trudging onwards to the day that lay ahead of her. 

* * *

Sitting out on her front porch she surveyed the terrain laying in front of her. The farm seemed larger than what she remembered as a child which filled her with more worry than she would have liked to admit in regards to clearing it. It was only the day after she had arrived in the valley but her mind was beginning to fill with endless ideas of what she could do with the space. If they would work though, was another story entirely. 

The worry was suddenly replaced with a sense of excitement. Adventure. One of the first positive feelings she had felt since stepping foot off that bus and being welcomed by the friendly Mayor Lewis and the lively town carpenter, Robin.

A smile tugged on the corner of her lips thinking about how kind spirited Mayor Lewis and the town carpenter, Robin was when she stepped off that bus. Belle had always found it difficult to interact with other people, the very idea of having to reintroduce herself to a new era of people filled every fiber of her being with anxiety. It was almost as if they had sensed this feeling from her as though it was hesitant, they kept their space back from the girl and were subtle in their attempts to make her feel at ease. Lewis and Robin had even helped her clear a significant amount of land from the accumulated heap of fallen branches, overgrown terrain of grass and various other obstructions in front of the house so Belle was able to get straight into planting for the spring season. It filled her heart with a sort of warmth she hadn’t felt in quite some time. 

Lacing up her boots, Belle breathed in the fresh spring air as she hoisted herself up from the wooden chair and started her journey into town. Even though she hadn’t stepped foot into the valley for many years now, the journey into Pelican Town had stuck to her brain for quite some time now. She found the journey had made its way into her dreams, moments of her grandfather holding the younger Belles hand as they skipped across the dirt pathways. The wind blew lightly in the air, moving her brown hair to tickle her face and she couldn’t help but smile a little more than she already was. 

The build up to this trip had impacted her mood and wellbeing more significantly than usual, making her doubt whether or not this life was going to work better than the one she had left behind. However, for a reason she couldn’t quite put her finger on, everything in this moment felt right. From walking down the familiar dirt road passing the broken bus station, to arriving into town, her feet hitting the familiar pathway, maybe she was where she was meant to be. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was still heavily present along with the plague of doubts sitting in her brain. But with the weather so beautiful it was difficult not to be optimistic about the journey ahead.

The town sat the exact same way it had the last time she had set foot into the valley. Almost like it had been completely untouched which, she wouldn’t be too taken back if it hadn’t. The air was filled with the smell of dandelions mixed with various meals emerging from the old Stardrop Saloon just across the town square. Was it past midday already? 

Belle pulled herself a small ways more ahead before stopping in front of the town's general store. She couldn’t help but feel the small tears threaten to prickle after her eyes over the wave of nostalgia hitting her as she grasped the door handle and pushed the door open. As soon as she pushed the door open, from the corner of her eye from the clinic building next to her she heard a small bell ring out and saw a shadow emerge but missed out on seeing whoever it may have been as she entered the building. 

_I will have to try and play catch up with who still lives here and who is new. I hope that Dr. Kleinman is still here. I wonder if they are still here…_

Belle thought to herself but almost as fast as the words came to her head, the quicker they left as soon as she saw his familiar face beaming a welcoming grin as soon as we made eye contact. 

“Good morning! Welcome to Pi- wait… do I have my glasses on? Is that…?” The smiling man exclaimed as he came out from behind his place behind the store register.

“Hey Pierre..” Belle replied, her hands beginning to fidget with slight anxiety. 

“Oh you’re a sight for sore eyes…. Caroline, guess who is here!” Pierre called out, approaching Belle and wrapping his arms around her. In the moment, her small anxieties over whether or not she would be welcomed back slowly melted away. 

Shortly after this, a short statured woman emerges from one of the aisles confused before locking eyes with one another and a sudden warm smile replacing the look of confusion.

“Oh Belle!” Caroline breathed as she rushed over and joined the hug. “I thought the mayor was just playing a joke on us again! Not that I didn’t think you would ever come back but…. oh I’m just so happy to see you again my love.” 

“I was worried you guys wouldn’t be here anymore.” Belle sniffled pulling back from the hug.

“Ah good old Pelican Town is going to be stuck with us forever I would like to think.” Pierre laughed. 

“Is Abby still here? Or did she move away?” Belle questioned softly. 

“Oh no she’s still here, she’s out at the moment but hey, you must come back and have dinner with us to celebrate your return. It’s been too long! I’m sure Abby is going to be so happy when she sees you again.”

“I… I would love that so much. I missed you all so so much” Belle sniffed looking at the couple standing in front of me. 

Belle had so many fond memories being surrounded by this family. On the days where her grandfather had too much work and didn’t feel like he was able to give the young child the attention she needed, Pierre and Caroline would always take her in for the day with an open arm. They showered her with so much love it was if she were their own. Eventually Belle found herself wishing that she was their own. Not only were they so kind to her but their daughter Abigail grew so close to Belle that they pretended they were sisters. The summers of them helping out around the store together, running around the forests like they were adventurers… When the summers came to a quick end and they had to say their farewells, Belle was filled with such a horrid misery. She never wanted to leave what essentially was her second family. Now that she was back it felt like she had never left their side.

“What can we help you with today though Belle? Are you looking for some farm supplies?” Pierre questioned, walking back behind the register.

“It’s like you read my mind.” Belle smiled. “Yeah I just wanted to have a look at your seed range. I found some tools sitting at the back of the house yesterday and thought I should get a head start in trying my luck with produce this season.”

“Lucky for you we just got our spring range in! You’ll find them sitting on the wall on your left there along with any fertilisers. I’ll be here so just grab what you need and I will ring it all up for you.”

Belle smiled a thank you towards Pierre before turning on the heel of her boots over towards a large display wall surveying the various seeds on offer and mentally checking over the rough plan she had for the farm. She was lucky enough that she had saved a sizable amount from her working days at Joja Corp in preparation of her new life. She wanted to carry on the legacy of her grandfathers farm that was established as a flower farm but was also interested in looking at starting a small vegetable garden to the side of her house to expand the range. There were plenty of other things she needed to account for but for this shopping trip she settled for a handful of tulip, blue jazz, parsnip, potato, cauliflower and green bean seeds before grabbing the other essentials she needed to make her life back at the farm more comfortable.

Pierre rung up all of Belle's items, leading the conversation with such warmth and happiness that she couldn’t help but smile contently while Caroline called out from the aisles occasionally to join in on the conversation. Even though she had paid for all of her items she found herself standing with Pierre and Caroline and little while longer catching up on all the things that had missed in each other’s lives in the last six years since Belle’s absence, it mainly being Belle just listening to their lives. While the sinking feeling still violently attacked the pit of her stomach and her being, for the smallest moment she felt content with her place in the world.

* * *

Ever since Belle was a little girl she had always had a problem with losing time and events that took place during this absence. It is something that has always put Belle at loss to no end and no matter how hard she would try to remember and be more focused, her effort would always fall short. So when she found herself situated on the sand of the Pelican Down beach with her guitar case sunk into the sand beside her, her mind was trying to grasp how she got there.

She had finished her conversation with Pierre and Caroline but… her walk home seemed to turn into a blur of scenes that she just could not remember. Sure she must have made it home. Her hands rummaged through the pockets of her black jeans, producing empty seed packets that seemed to be scrunched up hastily. So surely she must have succeeded in getting all of the seeds planted and completing all of her chores around the house for the day. Checking her small wrist watch, the time read that it was just shy of 9pm. The day really did escape her.

The low tide brought in some small crashes of the waves, the salty smell of the ocean filling her nose. She tried to compare the smell to anything back home in Zuzu City, but because of how it was positioned geographically, even the small man made ponds didn’t have the same ambience as the sea sitting in front of her producer. She kicked herself mentally for thinking of Zuzu City as her home still. She had to stop holding a part of herself to that decaying city. She had to throw that life behind her and start accepting wholeheartedly that the valley was her new home. Belle found it was a difficult thought to adjust to. Not being stuck in her tiny apartment overlooking the grey of the city, instead now having the spacious cabin her grandfather had left behind. Besides a simple bed, TV, table, chair, fireplace, kitchen and bathroom the space was clear of any signs that someone may actually live there. 

However on Belle’s first night sleeping there, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she could sense a part of her grandfather still living within those walls. It was like he was trying to speak to her. At night the wind howled throughout the house and if she hadn’t been so exhausted she probably would have been kept up on edge the entirety of the night.

A part of her missed the rush of the city but the quietness of the valley was refreshing. She came to the conclusion that if she was going to be alone somewhere, why not somewhere as beautiful as the valley? With how quiet it was maybe she would finally be able to finish the music she had started writing back at home. Belle quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. How long had it been since she actually finished a song? It was difficult to think of but… probably back before she dropped out of college. A wave of guilt stuck her stomach like a knife almost making her wince out loud. She had struck a three year creative mind block and there didn’t seem to be any sign of her cracking through that block anytime soon. 

Belle sighed trying to push the thought from her mind as she clicked open her guitar case and ran her fingers over the metallic chords. Even though the bad thoughts plagued her mind endlessly in regards to her music, she knew how easy and happy it made her to get lost in a song not caring about how good she was. It brought her a happiness she hadn’t found in any other form. 

She pulled the guitar out of the case, sitting it on her thighs and holding the neck tightly in her left hand. Slowly her fingers grazed over the chords letting out a soft noise to warm up. She sucked in a deep breath as she tapped the wood with her right hand before positioning her fingers on the beginning chords and started to strum and pluck away. 

_And it seems these words have bit me again._  
_An infection slowly smothered the head._  
_And it's dead now._  
_Died today._  
_Simple thoughts that were lost in a tidal wave._  
_Peace of mind that was quietly swept away._  
_It's gone now._  
_Death by a thousand paper cuts._

Belle’s mind quickly got swept away in thought, almost like it had become one with the ocean crashing onto the shore in front of her. The words that escaped her lips resonated deeply inside of her, almost making her skin shiver as she sung out the song.

_But you changed me._  
_You saved me._  
_If I had my say, in sober decay I would stand._  
_But I fell down in the fallout._  
_Sliding into a headlight I was trapped on the inside._  
_I wanted out._  
_But you changed me._  
_You saved me._  
_He floats away._  
_Tidal wave._

As the last few words escaped her mouth she couldn’t help but feel a sudden presence. She knew that Willy, the old fisherman lived in a small hut on the pier but she would have noticed his arrival as he would’ve been walking towards her. The presence sat so strong, making her spine stiffen. Belle’s fingers still strummed the chords as she slowly turned around to face the scenery behind her, the wind making her hair smack her face as she did so. 

The shack that stood on the right corner of the beach had been desolate for as long as she couldn’t remember; the last person living there being a lovely old woman who had passed as Belle hit her teenage years. With her death came the seemingly permanent abandonment of the shack as it was such a lonely way out from town and the inconvenience of living there scared away the few people who looked to live there. Eventually it turned into a place space for Abigail and Belle as they slowly grew more and more confident that no one would be occupying the area for quite a while. 

_I have to be imagining things…_ Belle thought to herself.

As Belle looked behind herself, a broad figure slowly approached her and before she knew it they were plopped down on the sand on their knees staring right at the young girl. A fire of passion emerged from the strangers eyes which reflected well in the strong red of their hair. She couldn’t help but cock her head to the side slightly, her eyes rushing over them in a heap of panic and confusion but she has to remind herself she couldn’t be too confused – she had been away for six years at this point. 

“I apologise for disturbing you, but I couldn’t help but overhear you from my house and I had to come out at once to locate the beauty of the words I was hearing.” The strange man smiled.

Belle sat there for a moment just staring back at him, not really comprehending any of the thousand thoughts rushing through her head. There was too much there occupying her mind that she wasn’t even sure she would be able to reciprocate a coherent response to him. 

“Oh...Uh...Thank you…?” Belle mustered out, inching slightly back in the sand. 

“Not to put you on the spot, but did you write that song?” He responded, his eyes beaming into Belle’s.. 

“N-No, I um, it’s just a song I really enjoy.” Belle said looking away hastily, sitting her guitar down back in its case, her hands beginning to quake. 

“Ah, I could have easily been fooled. The way you performed those lyrics with such passion and vigour… it's easy to get lost in your own work but reciprocating the passion of the work of others is another field.”

“Sorry for the confusion I guess.” Belle responded as her shoulders stiffened. So far, despite minor anxieties she had been okay interacting with the handful of people she had met within the last 24 hours. She barely noticed how warily her words came out. 

“No apology needed. You’re a musician though, surely you must write?” He said. There was something about this man that was theatrical but in the way he said his words he remained so calm and gentle at the same time. He must have caught on to her hesitance as he relaxed his body and slowly pulled further from her. 

“Oh I guess so… I haven’t really touched anything important in quite some time though I hate to say.” Saying those words stung her which became apparent in the shake of her voice. Why did this have to be such a difficult topic for her to talk about?

“Apologies again for pressing. I sometimes get ahead of myself and don’t think properly. I am a writer so I can’t help but get too excited over the prospect of hearing new writing that isn’t my own.”

“No it’s okay. I’m sorry for the lackluster of my words I… am slightly overwhelmed over the idea of having to meet so many new people. I’ve been meaning to touch some old works again but I am just trying to find any sort of motivation. I’m hoping coming here might help with that.”

“I see we are in the same situation then. How rude, I haven’t even introduced myself yet. I am Elliot, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Elliot smiled, bringing up his outstretched hand towards Belle. 

“I’m Belle. I just moved over onto the farm up past town.” She smiled softly, cautiously moving slightly closer to the man to take his hand.

“Oh Mooney Farm? How joyous to hear the farm will be making a return. I arrived shortly before the original owner's passing and have fond memories of having tea with him. He was a brilliant man, I wish I could have learnt more from him.” Elliot said solemnly.

“Me too… Farmer Mooney was my grandfather.” 

“Really? Well I am honoured to finally meet the infamous granddaughter I have fondly heard so much about.” He smiled.

Belle stared at him back in confusion and couldn’t help but smile sadly in his direction. “Thank you… I think I really needed to hear that.” 

As the night went onward, the two of them sunk into the sand talking like they had been old friends catching up for the first time in many years. It felt surreal how naturally their words clicked with one another. Just like when Belle had seen Pierre and Caroline earlier in the day. It felt right and welcoming and it was the first time in maybe years she felt herself talking so carefree. She found out that Elliot had only moved in almost two years earlier, escaping the busy life of the city to focus more on his writing. He was right in a way when he said they were in the same situation.

He admitted to Belle that he struggled to adapt to life in a small town, but the community had been so very welcoming to him and he managed to make close friends with Willy the fisherman and another girl that Belle had yet to meet named Leah. The way he talked about her was moving and even though she didn’t press any further, Belle felt the passion he had towards her.

When it had hit midnight, Belle and Elliot found themselves saying their goodbyes and as Belle was making her way back to the farm, she found herself reflecting on the words Elliot had said earlier. Did her grandfather really talk about her even though she hadn’t visited him in just about six years now? A part of her was taken back by this. She was always so fond of her grandfather, his passing most likely contributing more to the plague taking home in her brain. No, his passing most definitely did contribute to this. Even though the sadness was deafening and so easy to take over my being, I laid down in bed, the moon shining in through the thin veil of the curtain and I thought to myself:

_Grandpa… I will make you proud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah thank you for reading guys 🤍  
> it's been so many years since i have written anything so i apologise if it comes off a bit rusty. i am looking forward to writing more and getting back into my groove~  
> honestly who would have thought i would be coming back to write harvey fic, but i am not complaining heheh. i wanted to write something simple to fulfill the love i am feeling in my heart... i hope you guys enjoy it~ 💐
> 
> i have already written up a few chapters for this so i will post as regularly as i can!  
> for now if youre interested you can follow me on my tumblr at Nyuvalley.  
> the song Belle sung in this chapter is Tidal Wave by My Satellite~  
> see you next time!


	2. First Encounters

**Spring 13, Belle.**

It had been almost two weeks since Belle’s arrival in the valley and to say the least, her progression was extraordinary. The work was hard. Harder than she thought it would be working on her lonesome, finding herself at the end of the day with a bottle of wine laying on the floor in front of her fireplace. She would stare up the ceiling, pathetically feeling sorry for herself. Despite these hinders, she had managed to clear more of the farmland, placing down picketed fences around her small vegetable garden and flower field. Belle even learnt how to craft scarecrows, learning very early that yes, crows are cute in the city but in the valley they quickly turned into a menace. 

As she stood on her front porch, cup of tea in hand she looked over the field a small smile starting to brim. Somehow…. she was making it work. 

Belle’s morning ritual hard turned into getting up reluctantly at around 7am, sometimes a bit later if her mind was weighing heavily. She took the hour to water her plants and finished the morning, overlooking from her front porch and taking in the country air. The sinking pit in her stomach had been more prominent the last two weeks however, it didn’t seem to bother her as much as she was trying to put more effort into her place in the community. Shortly after seeing Pierre and Caroline, Belle had taken up their offer for dinner and was reunited with her childhood friend Abigail once more. It really did feel like she had never left… the only difference being her hair colour.

As she watched the wind gently sway her almost ready to harvest flowers, Belle felt her phone buzz on the small table standing next to her. Picking it up, she looked down to read a text from Abigail. 

_ Happy egg day!!! Meet me in town ASAP, I neeeeeeeeeddd to beat you in the egg hunt again. _

Belle grinned down at the text, the old memories from her childhood flooding back. During the final three years of her visits to Pelican Town, she had pulled back from participation in the annual egg hunt. Going through the classic “I am too cool” phase, Belle found herself really regretting it now since the egg hunt was one of Abigail's favourite things to do.

_ Hmm not sure about that one.. I’m still on the high from my classic victory back in ‘09. _

She clicked send as she tore herself away from the calming view of the farm terrain and back into her house, walking hastily to her bedroom. The Egg Festival was a casual affair but this would be her first proper chance at meeting all the towns people. She had been reclusing herself, trying to make significant work on the farm that she had only been able to see Elliot once since their fateful encounter. He had Belle in over her head for days now thinking about her music and possibly starting to play again. She was looking forward to seeing him again today hopefully. 

As she pulled her dresser open she peered inside to tally over her options. It had slipped in recent years, but Belle had a strong passion and interest in clothes and had found it difficult to fixate herself just to one style. Having the opportunity to express her creativity in various different forms was important to her and clothes were just another medium for that. 

Belle pulled out a light brown skirt that sat mid thigh, clutching onto her legs and paired it with a white blouse tucked into the skirt with bell sleeves, the sleeves falling down with a wave from her elbows. With it being her first proper encounter with the community, she wanted to make a proper impression. Putting on makeup and styling her hair to lay out, not remembering the last time she put effort into her appearance. 

Staring at herself in the mirror intently, she picked and poked at her acne scarred skin. Despite the season going well thus far, she couldn’t help but find herself having many restless nights. Most of the time Belle would only be able to grab a steady five hours before she saw that her day had to begin once again. It was becoming counterproductive being stuck in this tedious cycle and she was longing to find that proper peace so she could rest easy again. It would have been nice to not have the dark circles under her eyes pop out significantly.

_ I wonder if there’s a hairdresser in town… I really need to cut my bangs again soon…  _ Belle thought to herself as she took in a deep breath and wandered over to her front door, pulling on her brown ankle boots and having her frilly socks hang down over the top of them.

A sudden wave of anxiety washed over the girl as she suddenly remembered she would actually be meeting all of the townspeople properly today. It seemed like such a simple event when she had thought about it earlier, the majority of the people she would just be reintroducing herself to. However it was now just properly hitting her. Joining a community again that had so many more years than her to bond together. She technically used to be a part of the community back when she was younger but now it was different. She was intruding in their hometown and way of life. Would everyone be accepting of the change?

_ Way to get yourself worked up Belle _ She sighed running my fingers through my hair. It would be okay. As long as Abigail would be there it would be fine. She would be able to hang out with her and interact with Elliot again and it would all be fine. She just had to keep her mind at ease for a few hours.

The journey into town was simple as it had always been and as she stood on the outskirts of the event she had to take a moment to breath in the festivities. The town square was filled with bursting colours of pastel greens, pinks, purples and yellows. Tables set up in front of the general store and clinic were filled with busy townspeople eating as much of the free buffet on offer as they possibly could. The buffet… the buffet was a whole other story. Various dishes filling the air with its smell made Belle’s stomach grumble making her remember she had only had a cup of tea for breakfast that morning.

There was an abundance of spring flowers everywhere that she was looking and it was easy to tell that whoever had arranged this event put so much love and care into the finer details. It felt like home. 

As she slowly made her way into the festival, she felt her phone buzz in her hand, it being none other than Abigail.

_ U here yet??/ _

Belle smiled slightly to herself and stifled out a small laugh as she continued to walk straight ahead, head down. 

_ Just walked in will wait for u in front of ur store~ _

Clicking send, she looked up from her phone almost approaching the general store. The weather was a comfortable warm when she suddenly felt her body come in contact with a hard barrier, sending her tripping backwards, holding onto her head and smacking onto the hard pavement. The sun suddenly seemed to be piercing her eyes as she looked up trying to focus her vision and wrap her head around what on earth had just happened. All she could hear was a piercing ring before everything seemed to come back into focus and she lowered her head to eye level as a man was crouched on the ground next to her, visibly panicking.

“I-I am so so sorry for that, I keep forgetting to ask Robin to come fix the direction in which this door opens. I didn’t think anyone would be there I-“ Suddenly the man stopped mid sentence fixating on Belle’s face.

She couldn’t help but stare back, looking into his eyes. Brown with… small freckles of green… they were beautiful. Belle usually disliked brown eyes, finding her own to be so full looking and plain, but looking into his she found herself suddenly loving the colour. Despite all the madness circulating around her she couldn’t help but notice that the pit in her stomach had… suddenly disappeared. Just for the slightest moment. Replaced with the feeling of fluttering within. Maybe it was the adrenaline of smacking face first into a wooden door and falling onto her ass. Maybe it was the warm look of curiosity and kindness resting on every inch of his face. Her thoughts were shortly interrupted as she felt herself being pulled up off the ground and a strong arm being placed around her shoulder to keep her steady in place. **  
  
**

“Belle, I saw your tumble from down across the square! How are you feeling?” Elliots familiar voice said in concern.

“I-I’m fine, just a small pounding but nothing a little sit down won’t fix.” Belle responded with her eyes not leaving the man standing in front of her. “I’m..I’m really sorry for the trouble, I should have been looking at where I was going. I was just texting my friend back.”

  
“Please don’t apologise, here Elliot, could you sit her down while I quickly run back in to grab some medication?” The man said, running back into the building he originally came out from. As Belle watched him run into the building she couldn’t help but notice a faint patch of red forming on the corners of his cheeks under his moustache. With how hard she hit her head, she must have just been imagining it…

Elliot brought Belle over to an unoccupied table sitting in front of the building and pulled a chair up on the left side of her, resting a hand on her upper back over her hair. She could feel him tremble slightly.  _ Was he worried for her? It was just a quick smack in the door  _ she thought.

“You didn’t have to come over Elliot, I’m fine, really.” Belle said faintly with her head hung over. She cocked her head slightly over to him and gave him a small reassuring smile.

“Hmmm from my angle it seemed like the door had won this fight but, I will believe you.” Elliot chuckled lightly. As he laughed, Belle saw the man approaching again from the corner of her eye. She swung her head up quickly which in return sent a searing pain through the front of her head. Belle cried out a small wince as she rested her hand on her forehead, squinting her eyes shut.

“Hey, hey, take it easy. You might have a small concussion but wait an hour or two and if any pressing migraines or nausea builds up, take these.” The man said with a twinge of concern in his voice. He set the medication out on the table in front of her along with a cup of water, pulling up another chair to the right side of her. “It might hurt slightly but could you look up and do your best to follow my finger?”

Belle nodded, moving her hand from the top of her forehead and opening her eyes to stare at his fingers, the man clearing his throat as she did. She had to force herself not to look back into his warm gaze, focusing on moving her eyes along with his slender finger. A small blush crept up onto her cheeks as she studied his hand. She was well known for having the smallest hands out of everyone she knew so she wasn’t surprised seeing how large his first was with his pointer finger sticking up as it moved back and forth in front of her. She gulped back a lump forming in the back of her throat and stared back down, eyes focusing on her lap.

“Nothing too serious seems to be arising but just take it easy if you can. Avoid electronics and any exercise just for the rest of the day. Do you think you would be able to come visit me at my clinic tomorrow so I can do a follow up and put your medical record on file?” He asked, leaning back in his seat.

“Clinic?” Belle questioned, looking up at him with her head slightly tilted.

“Oh I’m so sorry, in the rush of everything I didn’t properly introduce myself. My name is Harvey, I’m the doctor for Pelican Town.” Harvey stated, extending his hand out towards her.

“It’s lovely to meet you Harvey. Belle.” She smiled softly and put her hand in his. A burst of warmth shot up her arm as their hands clasped around one another and she tried hard not to pull a face to show for it. She pulled her arm back quickly as they both looked away bashfully, Harvey rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, well, Belle, I won’t take up more of yours and Elliot's time. It’s been a pleasure.” Harvey nodded over at Elliot and gave her a short sweet smile before rising up from his chair and walking down the square. Belle’s eyes couldn’t help but follow him as he walked away, the sun shining on the small curls of his hair as they bounced slightly. As he reached the end of the square, Harvey looked back over his shoulder towards her but quickly turned away as their eyes met once more. 

“I’m glad it was Harvey you ran into at least. He’s a very passionate man when it comes to the wellbeing of the townsfolk… I always get scolded for straining my wrist when writing.” Elliot said humorously as he patted her back. Before she could respond, two female voices called out in their direction.

“Belle there you are! Woah are you okay dude?” Abigail’s sweet voice said as she took the place where Harvey was sitting just prior.

“I didn’t want to disturb when I saw Elliot running over but I’m glad you’re looking okay” A more unfamiliar sweet voice said from beside Elliot.

Belle hadn’t had the chance to properly meet her yet but Elliot's detailed descriptions of her matched up well with what she was looking at in front of her. Leah stood with her hand on Elliot's shoulder, wearing a green button up shirt with light coloured jeans. Her thin stature put me into a small state of envy however, her demeanour was instantly noticeable. It was if her whole presence lit up the festival that she almost completely forgot that she had a pounding migraine. She was, as Elliot had said in one of their encounters, radiating.

“I’m fine, just being clumsy as usual.” Belle grinned over at Abigail.

“God you’re an idiot.” She grinned back.

“I’m sorry for taking Elliot off of you though, I’m Belle, It’s nice to finally meet you after all the wonderful things Elliot has said.” Belle smiled softly over at Leah.

“Oh aren’t I lucky then?” Leah nudged Elliot as he quickly looked over at Belle embarrassingly. “Well I am glad I get to finally meet the mysterious farmer that everyone has been talking about as well. How has farm life been treating you so far?”

“It’s been… interesting. I think I am finally getting a steady hold of everything but there is still a lot more to learn. I wanted to have something to show for before I started mixing with the community a bit more.”

“Well, I’m sure your grandfather would be so proud of you over how quickly you’ve been able to adapt to this life. It’s not for everyone but I think you should also be proud.” Leah's kind words struck a chord within the girl and she had to hold herself back from tearing up. She had always been such a baby when it comes to people being genuinely kind to her. The harshness of the people in the city had built up a thick skin on her but any sort of kindness was able to cut through so easily.

“That’s really kind Leah.” Elliot remarked smiling up at her.

“Us new folk have to stick together right? I love nature but I know how hard it is to adapt to a new way of life. My cabin is just down south of your farm so if you ever need anything, please stop by and say hello.”

“Oh the egg hunt is about to start! I can’t believe you purposely got a concussion because you were so afraid to lose against me miss Belle. Tsk Tsk.” Abigail giggled, putting her arm around Belle. “Will you watch me and cheer me on?” 

“Only because I love you.” Belle nudged her.

Abigail made kissy faces at her as she pulled her up from her seat and pulled her over to the main square where the children and some of the young adults stood in front of Mayor Lewis, waiting to begin the egg hunt. She gave her a small wave as she ran over and stood next to another young girl she hadn’t had the chance to meet yet. 

_ Everyone in this town is beautiful I swear…  _ Belle thought to herself as Elliot and Leah stood either side of her. Elliot rested his hand on the top of the chair she was sitting on, leaning slightly while Leah held a plate of food in her hand picking at it as she watched intently on the competition. 

Belle must have missed the beginning because she watched as Abigail ran south of the square already holding three eggs. She couldn’t help but smile… she really had not changed at all since they were kids. She loved watching her be so carefree and passionate about her interests. She wasn’t afraid to show off what she loved, even if sadness got the better of her. Belle wished she had that strength in her sometimes.

As her eyes glazed over all the commotion going on within the square, her eyes fell on Harvey standing under a tree next to the Stardrop Saloon. He stood next to George and Evelyn, who Belle remembered vividly during her summers here in the valley. Granny Evelyn would always let Abigail and Belle help her tend to the town gardens, teaching them her different backs to ensure the flowers would stay alive longer and fresher. She smiled reflecting back on all the fond memories that had come back to her the last couple of weeks in this town. She was looking forward to forming more. 

Their conversation seemed to be slightly heated on George’s end, but that was just how he always was. As they continued talking, Harvey’s eyes wandered over as if he were surveying the crowd of people cheering on the various egg challengers. His gaze seemed to be filled with a strong emotion that Belle couldn’t seem to distinguish but soon enough, his eyes stopped right on her. As soon as they did, his expression softened as he gave her a friendly wave, heat creeping up the back of his neck.

Belle’s spine stiffened as she returned a painfully awkward wave back, most likely unnoticeable from him as he had already fixed his gaze back towards the elderly couple. She cursed herself internally, pondering on why she had to be so awkward. Things came so easily when she started befriending Elliot despite her social anxieties. Why was it suddenly so difficult for her to form any sort of coherent response that didn’t include stuttering and a cringeworthy amount of awkwardness?

She was brought back from her thoughts when the sound of Abigail cheering filled the air as she ran over to Belle, grabbing both her hands.

“Five years in a row baby!!” Abigail cheered, trying not to be too loud for the sake of Belle’s possible concussion. 

“Does being a consecutive egg hunt winner count as a qualification for your resume?” Belle joked.

“It does now!” Abigail beamed, showing off her cash prize towards the three people standing in front of her. Belle smiled as Abigail eventually jogged over to her parents, showing off the prize to them. Abigail had always held such a childlike wonder, it was almost infectious how strong it was. 

“We are going to try and grab any leftovers if Shane and Pam haven’t already rummaged the whole table.” Leah said, shaking her head. “Would you like anything?” 

“Actually… It’s getting late, I think I might start heading back to the farm.” Belle smiled up at her and then towards the sky. The sun had begun to set in the sky, lighting the square up in different hues of pinks and yellows.

“I will walk you back, and I am not going to take no for an answer. Save me some food Leah?” Elliot asked, looking at her fondly. They hadn’t known each other for long but it seemed Elliot could already sense the guilt Belle had been feeling about having her new friends take care of her. “It’s really no trouble Belle. Friends help one another.”

Friends… She didn’t think she had said that word out loud for quite some time now. Sure she had mutuals back in the city however most of her interactions were filled with endless promises to catch up over coffee some time with her old college roommates. Belle couldn’t even remember what a friendship had felt like. Was it always this warm?

Belle pressed her lips together in a sincere smile as Elliot helped hoist her onto his back, beginning to piggyback her towards the dirt path that wound up to her farm. Belle had her arms wrapped around Elliot's broad shoulders, resting her hands in front of his neck. Her legs wrapped around his toned waist as his hands rested underneath her thighs. To anyone watching from the outside, it would look like they were comfortable with one another. Which Belle had grown to be. He had shown her nothing but kindness since her arrival on the beach which she was forever grateful for. 

As Elliot carried her, Belle rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. She took no notice of the beautiful doctor staring at her and Elliot from across the square, his hand unknowingly balled into a fist as his green speckled brown eyes watched her be whisked away back to the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yahhooo~!  
> thank you for reading and thank you for all the kudos' so far i am very soft aaaaa  
> i have posted this chapter sooner than expected because i am really looking forward to posting the next one i am writing heheh.  
> i will have the next one out over the weekend or after so look forward to that!!
> 
> as always, follow me on tumblr for more harvey content (@nyuvalley) and i hope you all have a really lovely day <3


	3. Dreamer

**Spring 14, Harvey.**

Harvey wasn’t able to sleep that night. His mind taunted him with his thoughts as he watched the dawn of a new day blushing along the skyline from his window. What would it feel like with her laying next to him? He imagined her laying there next to him, curled up in his green sweater with her head resting close to his chest as he laid on his side facing her. His fingers tracing the arches of her body, running down the curve of her shoulder, the dip of her waist, the bump of her hips…

He shook his head and buried his face into the pillow next to him. What benefit was it to develop a tedious crush on the new farmer who had clear interest in another? The feeling of his chest tightening became all too familiar as it raised for the third time that night. Watching Elliot pull her up from the floor and wrap his arm around her after he had accidentally opened the door in the poor girl's face. The way he laid his hand on her back, rubbing it affectionately and she accepted the touch welcomingly. Whereas with him… she was quick to pull back.

His chest tightened at the thought of Elliot carrying her back towards the farm, her head resting softly on his back. She looked so content. Her features so soft. He couldn’t help but envy Elliot, wishing he was the one in his place to hold her. He disliked the way he was feeling towards Elliot in this moment as the man had shown Harvey nothing but kindness. Often offering him expensive glasses of wine when they both would be at the Stardrop Saloon. The image of Elliot holding her in his arms… Belle was her name. The way his name rolled off her tongue was like ecstasy and the sound of her voice replayed in his mind over and over as he shut his eyes closed. 

Harvey was awoken moments later by the sound of his alarm clock piercing his ears as he clicked it softly and stared back up at the ceiling like he had been only moments earlier. He noticed the slight quivers of anxiety manifesting behind her words and had to respect she was most likely warming up to valley life. He knew all too well how overwhelming it was to move to a new town and meet an abundance of people. She just needed a little bit of time.

He managed to drag his body from the bed, his body almost sinking onto the floor in exhaustion as he flicked on his coffee machine to give him the boost he needed. As he sipped his coffee he leaned on the windowsill overlooking the town square, letting the early morning sun hit his face. He smiled thinking whether or not she would be awake yet, tending to her garden. 

Finishing his coffee, he pulled on his usual white button up shirt, brown fitted slacks and black socks with little white airplanes flying around on them. He usually tried to wear his gimmick socks in case he had to deal with a child patient. Ever since one of the local kids, Jas, kept crying over having to get her checkups he found it was easier to attend to the children when he was being a little silly and all of them loved his funny socks. It made his job easier but also brought him joy seeing the happiness in them.

Harvey pulled his green blazer off from one of the hooks sitting near his apartment door and hung it over his shoulder as he stepped downstairs from his apartment into the clinic. In a way, he was grateful that his work was attached to his home but with some days being so long and exhausting, it was difficult to distinguish his work and personal life sometimes. He found himself craving the ability to separate. His work had become his personal life at this point, not that he didn’t enjoy his work. But he wanted that change.

“Good morning Harvey” Maru beamed brightly up at the man. “I know you’ve probably already had two this morning, but here’s another I brought over from my place.” She placed a small cup on the reception counter.

“What would I do without you Maru.” Harvey sighed, grabbing the cup of coffee and sipping at it slowly, being careful not to get the liquid caught in his moustache.

“I had an inkling you might need it. You look a bit on the rough end today Doc.” Maru said, frowning slightly. 

“I…failed to get any sleep last night.” Harvey huffed, running his fingers through his hair and shrugging his blazer on. “But no worries about it, I am ready for the day. What do I have up first?”

“Actually, your first appointment is waiting for a checkup. I told her to just wait in one of the rooms and you wouldn’t be too long. Here’s her file.” Maru said, giving him a light yellow folder.

“Oh that's strange, I didn’t think I had anything until a bit later…” Harvey wondered, beginning to walk over to one of the clinic rooms. He sipped on his coffee, looking down at the folder in his hand. He pushed the door open with his shoulder as he opened the file, beginning to read as he entered the room. “Good morning! You’re just coming in for a check up miss…” 

Suddenly his eyes grew wide reading the name on his file.  _ Belle Mooney.  _ He quickly snapped his head up to the small girl sitting on the bed in front of him. He had completely forgotten that he had asked her to come back to the clinic today after her fall the day before. He pulled his eyes back down onto her file, reading over it to retain as much information as he could on her. Embarrassment crept up his body as the thoughts he had earlier on in the night came back into his head. 

“Yeah… sorry for coming in so early in the morning. I found it difficult to sleep last night so I have been waiting in town for a couple of hours now.” Belle said, her nails tapping the paper sitting underneath her.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Was your head giving you too much issue?” Harvey said sincerely, slowly looking up at Belle with fondness in his eyes. He took the chance to study the girl slowly and carefully as she responded to him. She was wearing dark denim overalls, the pastel of her yellow shirt popping out underneath. He fixated on the line of her collarbones that peered out from the gap in her shirt. The hem of her pants had been rolled up about midway to her calf, the fluorescents of the light reflecting off her black boots. Her long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her bangs sitting flat on her face with small whimsical bits of her hair falling out on the sides, almost framing the beauty of her face perfectly. 

“I guess you could say that… but I feel much better this morning. Resting it off and sitting on the beach helped a lot. Along with the medication you gave me.” Her voice shaked ever so slightly as she scratched the back of her neck. 

“Well I’m really happy to hear that Belle. I will just do a general check up on you to see how your health is fairing and since you have already given Maru your medical history you are welcome to leave as soon as I have finished here.” Harvey stated, putting the file on a table next to him and pulling up his small stool with wheels in front of her. It took everything in him not to gaze up into her eyes, knowing that as soon as he did, he would melt into a pathetic puddle of mess. 

Harvey clicked some buttons on the machine next to him as Belle extended her arm, palms up. He gulped softly to himself as he wrapped the blood pressure band around the top of her arm, his fingers lightly grazing the softness of her skin. Almost like he had in his daydream earlier. 

The check up went by in a comfortable silence. He could tell that she was slightly anxious for whatever reason she had and didn’t feel the need to press her for something that, to put it plainly, wasn’t any of his business. This helped in a way as he spent the whole time focusing on keeping his thoughts under control. Something about her presence put his mind into limbo while also keeping him entirely at ease. Despite the small bits of anxiety she put in the air, she was so gentle. 

Harvey scribbled some notes onto a piece of paper and made eye contact with her for the first time during that session. He could see a subtle sadness hiding behind her large brown eyes and couldn’t help but feel his knees start to feel weak as they glistened back at him.

“Thank you for your time Belle, everything seems to be fine. Please still take it easy for the remainder of the day but I will be comfortable with you getting back to any heavy labour starting tomorrow. Do you have any questions before you go?” Harvey said, forcing a calm and laidback demeanour. 

“No, I think I am okay. Thank you for your help yesterday and today and I am sorry for causing any trouble. Elliot said he is happy to help out a little on the farm today so I can rest until then. I will be more careful next time” Belle gave Harvey a warm smile before pushing herself off the examination bed and heading over towards the door. Harvey stood up as well, holding the door open for her as she suddenly stopped. He looked down, realising just how small she was. She couldn’t have been more than 5’2 compared to his 6’1. In that moment she seemed so vulnerable, peering up at him from his chest, her eyes projecting a familiar glisten towards him. 

“Actually Doctor...I just wanted to ask if you were okay. I know we haven’t really known each other for a day yet but something seemed a little off. You don’t have to answer though I was just… curious.” Belle said softly.

Harvey was taken back slightly. She had been so quiet the entirety of their appointment… had she been worrying about him that whole time? And was he that obvious? Harvey shook his head, attempting to push the thought towards the back of his head. She was just being kind to him, no matter how much it made his heart flutter.

“Oh please call me Harvey. Funny you ask that though. I guess I also found it quite difficult to sleep last night. Except I don’t think I have a proper reason like you do. I appreciate your concern nonetheless.” Harvey responded as he rested his hand on the doorframe above her.

“It’s okay. Sorry for pressing, I just…” Belle cut herself off mid sentence, shaking her head before looking back up at him with a small smile. He couldn’t put his finger on whether or not the smile was genuine but it made his air light regardless. He wanted to be the reason she would smile… “Thank you again Harvey. I’ll see you later. Have a good rest tonight if you can.”

“Oh before you go… Here's my after hours clinic number.” Harvey said as he rustled through the pocket of his blazer, pulling out a small white card and handing it to Belle. “I’m usually easy to contact but just in case anything arises that needs attention, I hope you will feel comfortable enough to call me if it’s something not needed for the hospital.” 

“Thank you, that’s really kind. I’ll see you around.” 

Before he knew it, she waved a small goodbye to Maru before quickly shutting the door behind her going back out to the sunny spring day. He stood out in the hallway, facing the door with a longing look. Today was going to be a long day.

"Hey Maru? Could you do me a favour and ask your mum if she can come by this week to fix the door?" 

* * *

Harvey found himself laying on his couch in the late hours of that night. Almost as if it was parallel to how he was that morning. His day did end up being quite productive, but he kept beating himself up over how much Belle had occupied his mind for the rest of that day. It almost felt quite dirty to him, but he had lost count over how many times he had reviewed her medical file. He had to keep reminding himself that it was within his right as her doctor to look over her file but still couldn’t help hazing himself over how he had practically memorised it at this point.

She had an exemplary medical history, having been up to date with all her vaccinations and regularly getting her flu shots. The only red area’s were her moderate allergies to chili and her diagnosis of mild depression and anxiety that had been last treated two years ago. She was turning 23, compared to Harvey’s 30 and was 5’4, him almost being correct in her height. He noticed that her birthday was towards the end of Fall, falling on Spirits Eve. 

Thinking back on her age hit him with a big wave of insecurity. He didn’t even know why he was finding himself so hung up over Belle and cursed himself. Whenever someone had shown him even the smallest bit of kindness, Harvey found himself fixating on that kindness and overthinking their feelings. Maybe being in a small town made this worse, his prospects of finding someone to settle down with was heavily reduced, simply because everyone was already seeing someone or there were just stronger candidates than Harvey. 

Harvey rested his hands onto his face and sighed heavily into them, his body quivering slightly as he did. His thoughts were starting to become bothersome to him and he had no way of getting rid of them. It almost felt like deja vu, this situation. He found his thoughts trailing to the incident that took place not too long ago before they were almost just as quickly disturbed by a pleasant sound residing outside his window. 

His head turned to his left as his eyes fixed on the balcony door at the back of his house that sat open, the moonlight contrasting the darkness of the room and the slight breeze rocking his curtains back and forth. The sound of a guitar melody filled his ears as he swung his legs over the edge of the couch and pushed himself up, walking towards the door. He peered curiously over the terrain of the park his house backed onto. A couple of trees blocked some of the view towards the park, most predominantly covering the abandoned community center (which in a way he was glad, since it gave him the creeps). He enjoyed taking walks near the fountain this time of year when work was clouding his head. The cool weather cleared his head and provided him comfort, the aura of the park radiating a beautiful energy to him. He would usually sit at the picnic table that sat diagonally in the park across from his balcony, however when his eyes settled on the picnic table a familiar figure sat where he would. 

Belle was facing his way, completely oblivious to Harvey looking over towards her. She was enveloped in a delicate melody emitting from her guitar as the lyrics coming from her mouth were clear and smooth. She was singing in a language he didn’t recognise - maybe Japanese? However, with the way she was singing it was almost like he could grasp the meaning through her passion. The way she sang was almost sad mixed with bits of content that it made Harvey tear up slightly. It was a deeply bittersweet feeling, almost as if she were saying goodbye to something. It almost surprised him by how talented she was, not taking her with her shy nature to be the type to perform so lively and openly. 

Her voice was so gentle and sweet, making his heart flutter as he sat down on the ground with his back hitting the railing of his balcony. Harvey was now hidden by the cliff the park was situated on, him almost feeling bad for eavesdropping on her singing. But with how beautifully she was playing, he couldn’t pull himself away. Most of the time he would be exasperated by loud noise disturbing the white noise of the nature outside, usually it being Abigail playing her video games loudly next door but this was different. 

The sound of her playing the guitar blended in with the sound of the park late at night and with his head rested back against the railing, Harvey found his eyes fluttering shut. As he went into deep sleep his last thought was of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> The song Belle was playing in this chapter is cast a spell on her by Spangle Call Lilli Line! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Zje5mLuE8E&t=40s) They're a very beautiful Japanese band and I feel like their vibe relates well to Belle's character~  
> I was really looking forward to publishing this chapter since I really enjoy writing characters pining for others heheh.  
> I am starting university up again in about two weeks so I am aiming to smash out AT LEEASSSTTTT 3 or 4 chapters that I can post during that time since I have already pre-prepared a lot of the chapters topics heehoo.  
> I got 100 hits the other day and I am truly grateful for all the support, its been nice to just be absent mindedly writing when my head gets too stressed. 
> 
> Thank you again!! See you next time~


End file.
